Life Un Restricted
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: Jude's life on tour with the boys from Spiederman Mind Explosion and some one extra...Insanity happens with 1 girl is trapped with 4 guys. Rated High T for some content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Instant Star doesn't belong to me

Timeline: AUEnd of Season 1 to beginning of Season 2-ish

Life (Un) Restricted

"Uh, why are you guys in your underwear?" a voiced asked from the hallway.

I was sitting in the back room (aka: The community Room) of my tour bus, with Wally, Kyle, and Speed (The boys of "Spiederman Mind Explosion) watching a movie when Tom Quincy appeared in the doorway. I was surprised to see him; he was supposed to be in Europe…with my sister. I smiled at him (God, I had missed him so much) and resisted the urge to jump into his arms.

"Hey, Tommy!" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"I've joined the tour…" his gaze seemed to be locked at my…leg region.

I looked down at my lap, having (totally) forgotten I wasn't wearing any pants. It was our 5th week on tour and we had run out of clothes. So, we decided that we were comfortable enough with each other to sit around in our underwear.

"We're outta clothes." Speed told him with a smile, as I crossed my legs, trying to hide my underwear (that were black with the KoRn logo on them) from Tommy.

"Huh." Was all Tommy could say.

When he recovered, he attempted to make conversation.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"Watching porn." Wally replied with a straight face.

Tommy's eyes actually flew to the television screen. Relief (and I swear a little bit of disappointment) washed over his face. We were actually watching "Sabrina" with Audrey Hepburn and Humphrey Bogart. I have a little thing for Bogie.

"Do you mind if I join?" Tommy asked.

"Only if you take off your pants."

I (surprisingly) wasn't the one who said that. Kyle managed to say that without laughing. I have to get lessons from these guys. Tommy looked somewhat scared, but actually removed his pants, revealing plaid boxers. (Whoo!) He tossed his pants on the floor and sat down next to Wally. As soon as his ass hit the cushion, Speed stole his pants.

"Welcome to the tour." Wally said, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Life (Un) Restricted

Since Tommy joined the tour…life had gotten insane. Well, that's an understatement. I am the only girl on a bus with four guys, not that I didn't mind…not all that much. BUT it was insane to begin with. It's branched into psychotic, and I suspect Tommy has something to do with it. I'll give you a hint at what I mean.

One day, while our bus driver got gas for the bus, Tommy and I made a food run, while Wally and Kyle made a "Necessities" run. (We were out of important things, like deodorant, hair gel(They guys kept stealing Tommy's and it was starting to piss him off…), toothpaste(Again, we were all stealing Tommy's….), toilet paper.) When we got back onto the bus, I happened to be the first to see Speed, sitting in the back room, naked in beanbag chair eating cheetos. (Oddly enough, he _was_ watching Blue Collar Comedy Tour, but that's not an excuse.) I covered my eyes and shrieked. The rest of the boys came to see my distress and all ended up groaning and saying things like: "Speed!" "Dude, put some damn pants on or _something_!" "Does Jude really need to see you naked? Do _we_ really need to see you naked?"

Yeah, that's my life. Fun, huh? Then, when I'm trying to get some quiet time, I get an ear full of the boy's sex lives (or absence of one), including Tommy, ya know, my love, my sisters boyfriend…that's just odd. I do my best to block it out, but…still. There's only so much I can do.

But anyways, as much as I like to gripe about the boys, I don't know what I'd do without them. I've grown closer to them all. The Spiederman boys are all like the brothers I wish I hadn't adopted. And Tommy, well, I've gotten closer to Tommy. I'm _still_ head over heels for him…

­­­

"Jude!" Tommy's voice was close to my ear and his hands were shaking me gently, "Wake up."

"Peaches…" I said as I awoke.

It slowly came to me that I wasn't in my bunk. I was in Tommy's and I was sprawled on top of him. He was staring at me, half-amused, half-scared.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Two things…one, you were singing your own version of "Pick up the Pieces" and two, why are you on top of me?" then he grinned, "Not that I mind, really…"

I punched him lightly in the side.

"I had the Metallica dream again."

"What Metallica dream?"

"The bus flips over and one of the boys die. This time it was you. Last time it was Kyle. And I climbed into his bunk too. So, this isn't special treatment."

He gave me a look but didn't voice what he was thinking. Instead he said:

"What were you dreaming about after that?"

"Oh…that." I laughed slightly, "I had quit the rock business and went to culinary arts. I was a head chef and we were making pies in the kitchen. And someone dropped the peaches…" I paused with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"You were singing 'Pick up the _Peaches_…'" He half-sang with a laugh.

"Glad you enjoyed that. Good night." I closed my eyes, not moving off of him.

"Jude….this isn't appropriate." He said in my ear.

"So? I've already seen Speed naked. What do you think you have that he doesn't?" I lifted my head, "Do you have a third ball that I don't know about?"

"Jude!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. He sounded so shocked that I said that.

"Just joshin' ya." I replied, laying my head back down.

Tommy sighed heavily. "You've been hanging around Speed too much."

"Shh, sleep now." I answered.

He laughed again and gave me a little comforting squeeze.

"Good-night, Jude."

When I opened my eyes again, there was six eyes staring back at me.

"Ahh!" I cried, jumping.

Of course with the confined space, I hit my head on the top of the bunk with a good solid _thunk_.

"Oww!" I whined rubbing my head and laying it back down onto Tommy's chest, "What the fuck do you want?"

Speed laughed at me hitting my head and at the fact I said fuck. Wally smacked him and Kyle answered my question.

"We're wondering if you and Quincy did it."

"Unfortunately, no." I answered.

"I'd be put in jail if I did anything of that nature." Tommy replied, not opening his eyes, "Prison life doesn't suite me."

"Did you have the Metallica dream again?" Wally asked.

"Yep."

"Ah-ha." He said to Speed, "Told ya."

Speed actually stuck his tongue out at him in reply.

"Go away. I'm sleepy." I told them.

"Uh, Jude, it's two o'clock…"

"So?" I closed my eyes.

"Jude, we have a gig tonight." Kyle said, "In…oh…about…7 hours."

My eyes flew open. "Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

_I think I have the lyrics to "My Sweet Time" right. Not sure. But, hey, it works! Enjoy the final chapter!_

* * *

Life (Un) Restricted

* * *

We had arrived at the hotel a few hours later. We all went to our rooms to freshen up (take shower, change clothes, those special things). After my shower and I had changed into a pair of clean jeans and a black tank, I went to Speed's room. I had to talk to him about what order of songs sounded good for tonight. I heard the shower running and went to the door, knocking quietly.

"Speed?" I called as I walked in.

But, low and behold, (and not unfortunate) it was not Speed. It was Tommy. In _all_ of his glory (ohmygiddygodstrousers). He saw me and leap back into the shower and hid behind the curtain.

"Jude!" Tommy cried.

"Sorry." (Not)

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I thought Speed was in here. My bad." I continued to stare.

"If Speed were actually in here, you'd just walk right in?"

"Yeah. Remember that time we all saw him naked?"

"I was really trying to repress that, but still, that makes it okay?"

"Yep."

"Jude, get out now."

I sighed.

"Fine." I replied with a smile.

I backed up to the door and gave him a wink.

"Great seeing you, Tommy."

I left the bathroom, smiling. _Damn, that just made my millennium. _I decided, with Tommy not being happy with me, it would be best if I just left the room. So, I did, and went to where Tommy's room was supposed to be. When I knocked, Speed answered.

"You ass monkey! Why are you in Tommy's room?" I demanded.

"We switched rooms. There's a hot girl across the hall that I'm eyeing. Why?"

"I walked in on Tommy getting out of the shower." I answered as I entered his room.

"WHOOO! You go, Jude!"

"He wasn't happy."

"But you're glowing like a fiend."

"You know it."

* * *

I held out the last note on my guitar as we ended our performance. I thanked the crowd and walked off stage with my hyper band mates. We celebrated loudly in the back of our limo. By the time we made it back to the hotel, I wanted nothing more than to shower. **But**, Speed raced me to my room and locked me out. _That made no sense_. I decided. So, I went to shower in his.

I heard a girly scream a few minutes later. I had just finished the rinsing stage. Something about that scream sounded vaguely familiar, so I grabbed a towel and went out into the hall. Speed, Wally, Kyle, and Tommy were all in the hall. I noticed that Speed was only wearing a towel and Tommy looked as pale as a sheet.

"Umm. What just happened?" I demanded.

"I walked in on Speed." Tommy replied with a horrified shudder, "What the hell is he doing in your bathroom?"

"He locked me out of my room. So I showered…in…his…" I paused, my mind going over what I just heard, "Wait a minute? Why were you going into my bathroom if "I" was in there?"

"Revenge. For earlier."

"So, you wanted to see me in the shower."

"Bingo."

Wally started laughing. We all stopped and looked at him.

"What is your malfunction?" Kyle demanded.

"This is like that episode of Friends! Y'know the one where everyone kept seeing everyone else in the shower?" he replied.

I rolled my eyes and shivered. I took the opportunity, while Speed was preoccupied; to run down the hall and take my room back and lock it behind me. From on the other side of the door, I heard Speed's sigh and "Ohhh." _Ha! That's what you get_

* * *

A little while later, I, clad in only the hotel terrycloth robe, snuck into Tommy's room. I heard the shower running and smiled to myself. I crept into the bathroom, discarded my robe, and hopped in the shower. I was relieved that it was really Tommy inside.

"JUDE!" Tommy cried, shocked…yet _happy_ (If you get my drift)

"What? You wanted to see me in the shower. So here I am." I wrapped my arms around his waist, brought him against me, and kissed him…

XX

A few days later, I was in my bunk on the tour bus, scribbling away in my lyric journal. My tour was, sadly over and I had to return home. (Wah!) As the bus rolled on down the road, the lyrics flew out of my mind, along with a beat that I'd write down later.

_I don't know where the next road goes_

_But I feel the wheels roaring down the road_

_I'll take my sweet time_

_Getting back again…_

_What matters most will carry me _

_Through the night were I want to be, baby_

_Take my sweet time_

But I'll be home again in my own sweet time 

The curtain to my bunk was pulled back and Speed hit me with a nerf ball. Tommy appeared from the right and pushed him out of the way. He smiled at me and winked.

"'Night, girl."

"'Night, Tommy."

He pulled my curtain shut and I put down my notebook and sighed. _Maybe I'll have that Metallica dream again_. I though with a smile.

The End


End file.
